Never Forget
by Namine Diva
Summary: Don't forget Sora. No matter what happens... This story is about Sora and Kairi and they move to a new house and when sora disobeys his mother and goes down to the basement, he finds a letter that will change his life forever....
1. Chapter 1

Never Forget

Ch. 1

"Come on Sora! Stop playing with those silly toys of yours! We've got to pack up!" Sora's mother called up the stairs. "Jesus, mother! Give me 2 seconds!" Sora had been grumpy this whole day because his family made him get up at 6:00 in the morning, to pack up. "Don't you dare use that tone with me young man!" Sora made fun of his mother. Sora's maturity level hadn't really met his age yet, but Kairi loved him just the way he was. Besides, he was easier to play with. Kairi and Sora were best friends since they were three. At age five they got adopted.

"Hey Sora! Sit next to me!" Kairi signaled him over to the car. "Ok Kai!" They jumped in the car with their giant suitcases. They were sad to be leaving their old home but happy to see what the new one will be like.

While playing hand games in the car they arrived at the house. "Concentration!" clap clap clap "64!" clap clap clap "No repeats!" clap clap clap "Or hesi-"They stopped getting distracted by the new house. "Hey look! The new house! It's so big!" Kairi yelled excitedly. "Yeah, let's go look!" They both jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Sora and Kairi's mother thought they were too old for hand games. Actually, she thought they were too old for a lot of things. But she kept her mouth shut.

"Kairi! I call this room!" Sora yelled to Kairi who was looking at the living room. "Hey, wait! Let me see!" Kairi ran upstairs to see the awfully big room. "No Sora! That's not fair." Kairi pouted. "I saw it first." Sora grinned. Kairi stomped off to the other bedroom. Although Sora was happy about the room he got, he won't be having it much longer….


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Mom! I'm going down to the basement!" Sora yelled to his mother who was working in her office. "No Sora! Don't go down there! I need your help unpacking the rest of the boxes." Sora rolled his eyes. "Chores, chores, and more chores. Can it get anymore annoying?" Sora said to himself. "Did I hear something?" His mother said hearing Sora. "No my beautiful, hardworking, loving mother, who always knows what's right for me!" Sora yelled to her knowing everything he said was an opposite. Sora ignored his mother and walked down to the basement.

"Wow! Cool! I signed baseball by Babe Ruth! Hmmm, I wonder why they would leave it down here." Just as he said that he noticed a piece of paper on an old dusty desk. "Huh? What's this?" Sora picked up the note and read it:

You who are now reading this will send out the children of the descent. The forgotten children. The children whose souls have been locked up by the devil and eaten for scraps by his goblins. The children whose skin has been turned into goo. By reading this you will become one of them. You will be forgotten.

"Oh sheesh, probably just a scary story. I'm not scared of any story….." Sora looks around at the pitch black dark and runs upstairs.

"Ok kids! Time for bed!" Sora and Kairi's mother said. "Ok mom!" They both ran to their separate rooms. Sora's mom walked in as he was changing. "Hey sweet- Oh gosh Sora! You still wear your Thomas the train underwear!?" Sora's mom asked surprisingly. "Oh….. Mom! You weren't supposed to see that! Do you know how to knock??" Sora yelled at her. "Sora! Don't get all worked up like that! You know that gets me startled, and that raises my blood pressure, and you know about my blood pressure!" Sora's mom said almost out of breath. "Sorry…." Sora giggled a bit and climbed into bed. "Sora, did you go into the basement like I asked you not to?" Sora's mom asked him while folding his clothes. "No mom… I didn't. Why do you think I would lie to you?" Sora said not a very good liar. "Well… Yes. I mean you lied to me about cheating on that test, and spying on your sisters sleepover, and about stealing those cookies at the charity service, and when you replaced all my lose weight protein shakes with fattening milkshakes, and now thanks to you I have to lose all this weight before the Christmas party!" Sora's mother said getting angrier every time she said something. "Ok, ok so I've lied to you a few times but, I'm not lying this time! No crosses!" Sora held up his fingers to show he wasn't crossing. But what Sora's mother didn't know, was that he was crossing his toes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"No please! Don't take me! Please! I have friends and a family! Nooooo….." Sora's voice trailed off.

"Come on Sora. You're a big boy. 12 years old. Don't you think it's time to take a break from the people you see every day? Don't you think it's time to find a new family?" The deep voice said that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"No! I couldn't do that to Kairi, my Dad, or my friends!" Sora blanked out. "Or my Mom!" He backed away slowly. "Come on Sora. Come to me. No, come to us. I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes." The voice said chuckling.

"No I don't! Let me go!" Sora yelled to him.

"You're just afraid. You're just a little boy. Just a little boy you've always been. Now, come Sora. Step forward. Step forward to be forgotten."

"Nooooo!" Sora screamed and opened his eyes. "Whew, just a dream." He looked at the clock 3:16 am. Then suddenly he heard a sound at his bedroom door. "Huh...?" He looked over to see Kairi in her silky pink nightgown.

"Sora! What is wrong with you!" Kairi yelled in his face.

"Sorry, I can explain!"

"Uhh yeah! Some people are trying to sleep!" Kairi said, hands on her hips.

"I….I…I had a nightmare!"

"Oh really, about what?" Kairi asked.

"Something down in the basement." Sora looked down feeling bad.

"Didn't Mom tell you not to go down there?"

"Yeah…" Sora whispered.

"Yep. I thought so. You just love breaking the rules, don't you Sora?" He shrugged.

"Kairi?" He asked her.

"What now?"

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked really hoping she would say yes.

"Absolutely not!" Kairi slammed the door and walked to her bedroom.

"Hmph. So stubborn." Sora stood up and walked into his parent's bedroom.

"Momma?" Sora whispered to his mom.

"Uh…Huh…Wha…Oh...Sora, what?" His mother said practically asleep.

"Can I sleep with you?" Sora said adorably.

"Uhh…Yeah…Sure…." His mother replied.

"Thanks Mommy." He climbed into the bed and snuggled up next to her.

"Momma?" Sora asked.

"….What…"

"Why are their stars in the sky" He asked her, his eyes shimmering just like a star.

"…Uh…I dunno…I thinks it's….sumpthin to do wit da government, go to sleep Sora…." She said slurring her words, half asleep.

"Yeah. I guess that makes sense." He looked over at his mother.

"Momma?" He asked again.

"WHAT!" She whisper yelled a little to loudly.

"I love you to the stars and back, even if they were made by the government." He said ever so cutely.

"Oh. I love you to, baby." Sora gave her a small kiss on the cheek and snuggled more. Whew, just a dream, Sora thought. For now.


End file.
